


Harry a secas

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Neville hubiera sido el Elegido?</p><p>El primer capítulo fue escrito para el reto #2 del Harrython 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer año

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.

**Primer Año**

Harry abrazó con fuerza a su padrino quien le abrazó de vuelta tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire. Sirius Black se separó de él reticente ante el toque en su hombro por parte de su pareja y mejor amigo Remus Lupin.

\- Cuídate mucho pequeño y… - continuó diciendo Sirius bajando la voz para que Remus no lo escuchara – Haz muchas travesuras pero como te digo siempre…

\- Una travesura descubierta, no es una travesura bien hecha. – completó el pequeño Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Ah! Y ten cuidado con Quejicus, de esa serpiente grasienta no te puedes fiar ni como profesor.

\- ¡Sirius! No inculques en Harry tus riñas infantiles. El profesor Snape es una persona adulta. – lo amonestó Remus.

Sirius fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que su pareja le dirigió fue suficiente para que cambiara de opinión. Harry sonrió divertido ante la discusión de sus tutores.

\- Escríbenos en cuanto te hayas instalado, ¿de acuerdo? – Harry asintió y recibió un abrazo menos fuerte pero no por eso menos cálido de Remus. – Y ahora sube a ese tren, está a punto de partir y no queremos que te quedes en tierra, ¿cierto?

Harry cogió la jaula con su lechuza y su baúl y su padrino lo ayudó a subir al tren.

\- No os olvidéis de ir a leerles un cuento a mamá y a papá por mí, y decidles que estoy en el cole y por eso no puedo ir, no quiero que se preocupen y ya sabéis que no andan muy bien de memoria.

\- Descuida Harry, les cuidaremos por ti. – respondió Sirius.

\- Hasta luego Padfoot. No os olvidéis de responder a mi carta, Moony. – dijo Harry antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el tren con un fuerte pitido comenzase a andar.

Harry tomó sus cosas y caminó balanceándose por el pasillo debido al movimiento del tren buscando un compartimiento que no estuviese totalmente lleno. Llegando al final del pasillo encontró uno en el que se encontraba un chico pelirrojo.

\- Hola. Me llamo Harry. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? Es que está todo lleno.

\- Claro. Yo soy Ron Weasley y esta es mi rata Scabbers. Estoy intentando ponerle el pelo amarillo con un hechizo que me dijo mi hermano, pero… creo que no funciona. – dijo el chico frunciendo la nariz.

\- Seguro que cuando terminemos este año sabremos hasta hacerla bailar.

\- Si… supongo que aún no se bien utilizar la varita. ¿A que casa crees que irás? Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor, espero ir yo también… por mi bien.

\- Mi familia también ha ido a Gryffindor, pero no creo que pase nada si voy a otra casa. Bueno, eso es lo que dice Remus y el siempre dice las cosas inteligentes, aunque no las más divertidas.

\- ¿También tienes hermanos? Yo tengo seis. Percy, Fred y George también están en Hogwarts.

\- No, no tengo hermanos. Vivo con mi padrino Sirius y con Remus.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Están en San Mungo, porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado les hizo daño cuando yo era pequeño, pero yo voy a leerles un cuento todos los días, aunque ahora les he dejado la tarea a Sirius y a Remus.

\- Lo siento.

Una bruja con un carrito lleno de dulces, comida y bebidas mágicas pasó ante su puerta y al ver la cara de resignación del pelirrojo al mirar su bocadillo, Harry sacó unas monedas que le había dado su padrino y compró ranas de chocolate y grageas para ambos.

\- ¿Por qué no me enseñas ese hechizo? A lo mejor todo es practicar o podemos intentarlo los dos a la vez. – dijo Harry mientas atrapaba en el aire una rana que intentaba escapar por la ventana.

\- Vale. – Ron tomó su varita y se aclaró la voz – _“Rayo de sol, margaritas con mantequilla, volved amarilla esta ratilla.”_

La rata dio un pequeño brinco y movió la nariz. Harry se acercó a ella intentando encontrar algún cambio en su pelaje por débil que fuera.

\- Me parece que no ha funcionado. Intentémoslo los dos. A la de tres: una, dos y …

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente sobresaltándolos a ambos. En el umbral se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño, largo y tupido.

\- ¡Oh! Estáis haciendo magia. Veámoslo.

Ambos chicos se aclararon la voz y Harry volvió a contar antes de entonar juntos el hechizo. Esta vez una luz amarillenta rodeó a la rata, pero una vez se disipó, Scabbers continuó royendo el envoltorio del bocadillo de Ron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

\- Creo que no es muy efectivo. Yo si conozco algunos hechizos y me han dado buen resultado, por ejemplo: _Oculus reparo_ – dijo Hermione apuntando a Harry. – Por cierto, ¿habéis visto un sapo? – los chicos negaron con la cabeza – Un chico lo ha perdido y está armando un gran revuelo.

\- Si lo vemos te los diremos. Yo soy Harry y él es Ron.

\- Encantada. Yo me llamo Hermione Granger. Y el chico que lo ha perdido es Neville Longbottom. – dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

\- Vaya, ahora que lo pienso mis hermanos lo han estado comentando en el desayuno. Decían en “El Profeta” que este año el-niño-que-vivió vendría a Hogwarts. – comentó Ron – Me gustaría conocerlo.

\- Mi padrino dice que es un engreído, que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza y que su abuela no hace más que ayudar a que se le suba más. Y Remus no ha dicho lo contrario.

\- ¿Conoces a Neville Longbottom?

\- Más o menos, de pequeños jugábamos juntos, pero hace unos cuatro años que ya no le veo más que en su cumpleaños. Sus juegos me aburren, no para de mandar.

Ron guardó silencio, no sabiendo que decir ante el comentario de su nuevo amigo, pero pronto cambiaron a un tema que interesaba mucho más a ambos: el quidditch. Y el tiempo voló hasta su llegada a Hogsmade.

***O-O***

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, Ron estaba a su derecha. Los niños cuchicheaban unos con otros mientras sus compañeros eran llamados para ser asignados a sus respectivas Casas.

\- Neville Longbottom. – anunció la profesora McGonagall y toda la estancia se sumió en un absoluto silencio.

El chico subió los escalones que lo separaban del Sombrero Seleccionador con la cabeza bien alta y llegado a su destino se sentó cómodamente y miró a su público con altivez.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se demoró bastante en tomar una decisión, moviendo su boca de un lado a otro y rumiando palabras que se intercalaban con un “difícil, difícil”, para finalmente decir:

\- ¡Slytherin!

Todo el salón quedó atónito, ni siquiera los de la casa de las serpientes se lo esperaban aunque pasados unos segundos pudieron gritar “¡Tenemos a Longbottom!” mirando con desdén al resto del salón y especialmente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- No pienso ir con esas serpientes. – interrumpió Longbottom escupiendo la última palabra como si fuese veneno.

\- Debe ir con la casa que le ha sido asignada, Señor Longbottom – lo amonestó McGonagall.

\- Ese sombrero roto es demasiado viejo para tomar decisiones, iré a Gryffindor como mis padres.

\- Señor Longbottom, vaya con su casa, si el Sombrero Seleccionador lo ha asignado a Slytherin le aseguro que es donde mejor estará, nunca toma decisiones a la ligera. Además, el Sombrero es inmortal, por tanto nunca será demasiado viejo. – intervino el Profesor Dumbledore con tono conciliador.

Neville iba a protestar de nuevo, pero recordó que su abuela le habló de la sabiduría del director y que no debía contradecirlo, de modo que con cara de fastidio se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin.

\- Yo también me hubiese puesto así si me hubiese pasado lo que a él, qué injusticia. – comentó Ron.

\- No es para tanto. Si le ha tocado Slytherin estará bien allí. – susurró Harry.

\- Como puedes decir eso, ¿a ti te daría igual que te enviaran con las serpientes? De esa casa es de la que han salido más magos oscuros.

\- Pero no todos son malos. Una amiga de mi familia, Andrómeda Tonks, fue a Slytherin y es muy buena persona. Remus dice que no importa la casa a la que te manden porque el Sombrero se basa en tu personalidad, capacidades y aspiraciones para decidir a donde irás, así que no es como si te volvieses malo por ir a una casa u otra.

\- Es posible, pero…

\- Harry Potter – anunció la subdirectora interrumpiendo su conversación.

Harry se apresuró a abrirse paso entre los demás niños, se sentó en la silla que habían dispuesto para la selección y seguidamente el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza topó sus ojos.

\- Difícil. Muy difícil. – dijo la vocecilla del Sombrero – Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? – Tras unos segundos de deliberación que para Harry parecieron horas anunció - ¡Gryffindor!

Harry corrió hacia su mesa y fue recibido con una calurosa bienvenida. Se sentó junto a la chica que había conocido en el tren, Hermione Granger, mientras esperaba a Ron quien pronto estuvo a su lado comiendo como si uno hubiera un mañana.

***O-O***

 _1 de septiembre de 1991_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Ya me he instalado y me encanta mi habitación por las vistas, por los compañeros y por las cortinas rojas ¡Si estoy en Gryffindor! Así es que ya puedes relajante Padfoot. Tengo mucho sueño, creo que comí demasiado, pero es que la comida estaba deliciosa tal y como me dijisteis. En el tren hice un amigo, se llama Ron Weasley y de no haberlo conocido creo que me hubiese muerto de aburrimiento en el tren, estuvimos intentando ponerle el pelo amarillo a su rata pero no funcionó, creo que sus hermanos le timaron, hoy he conocido a tres de ellos y Fred y George son unos bromistas de cuidado ¡Ya tengo con quien hacer travesuras Padfoot! También he conocido a una chica que se llama Hermione, es un poco sabionda, ya se ha estudiado prácticamente todos los libros ¡incluso el de “Historia de Hogwarts”! pero me cae bien, además me ha enseñado un hechizo para arreglar mis gafas_ Oculus reparo _¡Es genial!_

 _En la ceremonia de selección he visto a Neville y le han mandado a Slytherin. No tenéis ni idea de la que ha armado, se negaba a ir, pero el profesor Dumbledore le ha hecho entrar en razón. Yo le he estado echando un ojo en la cena y aunque algunos compañeros intentaban hablar con él, él no hacía más que ignorar a todos y comer. Si no quiere amigos allá él._

 _Me voy a dormir. Os escribiré pronto._

 _Os quiere,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

8 de noviembre de 1991

¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?  
Esta mañana he leído en El Profeta que el Auror Black y su equipo habían incautado un cargamento de pociones ilegales y siguiendo el rastro, al cabecilla de la banda de traficantes. ¡Enhorabuena Padfoot!_

 _Estoy muerto de nervios, creo que no voy a dormir. La verdad es que le tengo miedo a la cama porque ¿y si me duermo y no llego al partido? Tampoco es como si pudiese confiar en que Ron me despierte, el duerme más que yo, quizás Dean lo haga y definitivamente no puedo confiar en Seamus ¿Y si se le ocurre hacer algún hechizo para despertarme y quema la habitación conmigo dentro?_

 _Puff, espero que vengáis a verme ¿Vais a venir, verdad? No tendrás que hacer informes del caso y esas cosas en fin de semana y si los tienes que hacer, como tu, Padfoot, dices siempre, “deja para mañana lo que no te apetezca hacer voy”. Además es por una buena causa ¡necesito vuestro apoyo!_

 _Espero haber sido convincente._

 _Por lo demás no hay novedades. Snape sigue insultándome y casi metiendo su gran nariz en mi caldero de lo cerca que me habla porque sabe que eso me pone de los nervios, Neville sigue sin adaptarse del todo a su casa, tiene “amigos” allí e intenta hacer fans en las demás casa que le laman el culo y también continúa explotando calderos, lo que me beneficia porque así un rato que Snape me deja en paz. Y Hermione, Moony sé que la quieres con locura por esto, sigue presionándonos a mí y a Ron para que estudiemos y estudiemos y estudiemos._

 _Sigo teniendo ese “grano en el culo” como lo llamas tú, Padfoot. Hoy ha estado especialmente molesto, de no ser por el partido de mañana le hubiese respondido como se merece. Creo que eso era lo que quería que me castigasen para que no pudiese jugar mañana, pero no lo ha conseguido, yo también quiero a Hermione por recordarme el partido cuando ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Mañana patearemos a Slytherin y tendrá que tragarse sus palabras._

 _Nos vemos mañana,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

29 de enero de 1992

¡Sirius no abras el paquete!_

 _Es para que se lo llevéis mañana a mamá, felicitadla de mi parte y decidla que la quiero mucho mucho._

 _Ya dicho lo importante voy a aprovechar para gastar un poco más de tinta, jeje._

 _Seguimos investigando a Snape, por el momento no ha vuelto ha hacer nada extraño, pero sigo pensando que fue él quien dejó entrar al troll, os seguiré informando. Sin embargo, Neville si que está extraño últimamente, está constantemente tocándose la cicatriz y pasa bastante tiempo en la enfermería, dicen que es porque tiene jaqueca todos los días, sobre todo en las comidas._

 _Echo de menos los entrenamientos, ya no entrenamos muy seguido porque hasta después de los exámenes no jugaremos. No debí haber atrapado esa snitch tan rápido, con solo cinco minutos de partido no lo disfruté lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta final de curso._

 _Que no se os olvide mi regalo cuando vayáis mañana._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

21 de marzo de 1992

¡Regalo para papá!_

 _Estoy hasta arriba de trabajos. Hoy he conseguido encontrar un momento para hacerle este regalo y como ya no me fío ni de mí mismo pues he decidido enviároslo con una semana de antelación. Esto es horrible, es peor que antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, creo que cuando lleguen las vacaciones me voy a tumbar en la cama y no voy a mover la varita ni para arreglar las gafas cuando las aplaste al quedarme dormido ¡Estoy muerto! Los profesores son muy crueles, ¿qué será de nosotros en los TIMOS si ya nos presionan así en primero?_

 _Ahora me alegro de que no tenga tantos entrenamientos, porque entre los trabajos, nuestras investigaciones y los castigos de Snape casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir. ¡Odio a Snape! ¿Es que no entiende que no se puedo limpiar lo que ya está limpio? En serio a este paso voy a hacer un agujero en las vitrinas de las Sala de Trofeos de tanto limpiar sobre limpio._

 _He dejado las escapaditas nocturnas al Espejo tal y como os prometí, tampoco es que tenga tiempo ni fuerzas para merodear por la noche._

 _Cuidaros y dadle un abrazo a papá de mi parte._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

19 de junio de 1992

¡Hola a los dos!_

 _Dean dice que anteayer estuvisteis aquí viéndome dormir y que ayer el profesor Dumbledore os escribió contando lo que yo le dije que ocurrió. Espero no haberos preocupado mucho, ya estoy bien. La señora Pomfrey dice que aún tengo que quedarme unos días más en cama, pero mis heridas ya están curadas y casi no me duele la cabeza._

 _Neville está en la cama de al lado y todavía no le han quitado las vendas de las manos. La verdad es que al principio fue un auténtico incordio, no hacía más que quejarse y no ayudaba en nada. No sé por qué le dio por seguirnos, pero al final parece que si que le necesitábamos para acabar con Quirrell y el fantasma, o algo así, de quien-vosotros-ya- sabéis. Ron y Hermione también se han despertado ya y hace un rato Ron y yo hemos estado jugando al ajedrez, al parecer el que un ajedrez casi nos mate no le ha quitado las ganas de seguir jugando jeje._

 _Hoy se ha jugado el partido contra Ravenclaw y hemos perdido, al parecer por mucha diferencia, Dean y Seamus no han querido decirme por cuanto porque dicen que no me conviene saberlo estando aún convaleciente. Definitivamente hemos perdido la copa.  
Nos vemos dentro de unos días._

 _Besos,_

 _Harry_

 ** _Continuará..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	2. Segundo año

**Segundo Año**

\- ¡Corre más rápido Sirius! – le apremió Harry empujando su carrito.

Ron había pasado la última semana en su casa y desde que el primer día había retado a Sirius al ajedrez no habían parado de jugar. Sirius no llevaba muy bien que un chico de doce años le ganase en un juego de estrategia. ¡Por Merlín! Era el Jefe de Aurores, la estrategia era su herramienta de trabajo. De ahí que decidiesen echar una última partida, a la que había seguido la revancha con idéntico resultado a veinte minutos de la hora de partida del tren. Harry en ese momento sintió más que nunca que Remus hubiese tenido que ir a dar una conferencia a Alemania.

Llegaron al muro que les separaba del andén nueve y tres cuartos y frente a él encontraron a Neville Longbottom junto a su abuela, quien ayudaba a su nieto a levantarse. Por su estado y el del carrito parecía que había impactado contra el muro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Dense prisa en cruzar o perderemos en tren. – dijo Sirius.

\- El muro se ha cerrado. – dijo la abuela de Neville.

\- Eso es imposible, todavía faltan cuatro minutos. Apártense. – ordenó Sirius.

Neville y su abuela obedecieron y Sirius mirando a derecha e izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie miraba caminó decidido hacia el muro, pero se encontró con que los Longbottom estaban en lo cierto.

Sirius sacó su varita y oculta por las largas mangas de su gabardina realizó diversos hechizos pero ninguno surtía efecto. Miró el reloj de la estación: faltaba un minuto.

\- Esto no puede ser. ¡Volaré el muro! ¡ _Bombar..._!

\- ¿No se da cuenta de que pueden verle los muggles? – le interrumpió la señora Longbottom haciéndole bajar la varita.

\- ¡¿Y qué sugiere que haga?! ¡El tren se va a ir!

\- Hablaremos con el Profesor Dumbledore del problema y estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que acudan al colegio por Red Flú.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y suspirando le dio la razón a la mujer.

***O-O***

 _

2 de septiembre de 1992

¡Hola!_

 _¿Has averiguado por qué no se podía pasar por el muro? ¿Te ha escrito Moony?_

 _Al final llegamos a tiempo para cenar, aunque nos perdimos la Selección. Todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando al vernos llegar tarde, Neville ya estaba en su mesa._

 _Tengo una buena noticia: Ginny también está en Gryffindor. ¿No es genial? Realmente no sé por qué Ron estaba tan preocupado, toda su familia ha ido a Gryffindor. Hermione nos echó la bronca nada más llegar y después de que consiguiésemos explicarnos nos la volvió a echar, dice que así aprenderemos para la próxima vez y que siempre llegamos tarde a los sitios (Al parecer todavía está enfadada por lo del cine ¡de hace dos semanas!)._

 _Hoy he tenido la peor clase de Defensa de la historia. Tenías razón, Lockhart es un creído y un inútil. Nos ha soltado duendecillos de Cornualles y cuando han empezado a destrozar la clase ha huido. Hemos tenido que volverlos a meter en la jaula entre Hermione, Ron y yo. Bueno, hay una cosa por la que ha merecido la pena: por ver a Malfoy salir de la clase casi tan rápido como Lockhart y por ver a Neville colgado de la lámpara. Lo que nos hemos podido reír._

 _Hay un niño de primero que está buscando que alguien le asesine. Se llama Colin Crevey, es Gryffindor y se pasa el día detrás de Neville haciéndole fotos y besando el suelo que pisa. Neville parece encantado, al resto de slytherins no les hace ni pizca de gracia. Uno casi le lanza una maldición en la cena porque no había manera de que se separase de Neville y les dejase comer. Y en Gryffindor no es que le haga mucha gracia a nadie que se pase más tiempo con Neville que con los de su casa._

 _Ahora que no está Moony, pórtate bien Padfoot._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

5 de septiembre de 1992

¡Hola a los dos!_

 _Me alegro mucho de que te haya ido tan bien en la conferencia, Moony, y de que estés de vuelta. Estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que estas ahí para cuidar de mamá y papá y para echarle un ojo a Padfoot, ya sabes que es como un niño pequeño._

 _Ayer tuve el primer entrenamiento de quidditch. Oliver entró en mi habitación cuando estaba amaneciendo para empezar con su plan de entrenamiento. Está bastante afectado por la derrota del año pasado, y no le culpo, fue la mayor derrota en trescientos años, pero algo me dice que nos va a hacer sufrir. En parte tuvimos suerte y el entrenamiento terminó pronto, porque el equipo de Slytherin se presentó en el campo cuando estábamos empezando a calentar. Adivinad quien es su nuevo buscador: Draco Malfoy. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente desgracia, encima ha comprado Nimbus 2001 para todo su equipo. Pero a mí me da igual que escoba lleve, pienso aplastarle en el próximo partido como sea. Llamó a Hermione sangre sucia. Ron le echó un_ Tragababosas _y aunque ahora le han castigado estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato viendo a Malfoy vomitando. Incluso conseguimos que Hermione sonriera un poco._

 _Hoy Neville está de un humor de perros, por poco maldice a Colin. Puede que se deba a las ojeras que lucía, no parecía estar muy bien. Mirando todo el rato a todos lados, parecía incluso un poco asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le echaré un ojo, por si de verdad es algo grave; después de lo del año pasado hay que darle algo de crédito a sus malestares._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

24 de octubre de 1992

Hola._

 _¿Qué tal vais por ahí?_

 _Creo que me he metido en algo muy malo._

 _Ayer por la noche estuvimos entrenando bajo la tormenta. Oliver dice que es mejor que estemos preparados ante cualquier situación y eso incluye entrenar hasta quedar calados hasta los huesos. El caso es que cuando regresaba a la sala común Filch me cazó en el pasillo y decidió castigarme por ensuciar los pasillos de barro ¡Cómo si lo estuviese haciendo aposta! Pero milagrosamente no estoy castigado. Cuando Filch me vio estaba hablando con Nick Casi Decapitado y se sintió culpable por haberme entretenido y convenció a Peeves para que tirara un armario sobre la conserjería de Filch y así se olvidó de mi castigo. Aunque sinceramente creo que fue porque sospechó que había mirado su correo. Tenía un ejemplar de “Embrujorrapid”, no sabía que fuese un squib._

 _Aun así, por la ayuda de Nick, no se me ocurrió otra que aceptar ir a su cumpleaños de muerte, que es en Halloween, y hablar bien de él para que le dejen entrar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza. ¿Cómo es un cumpleaños de muerte? Con saber que va ha estar lleno de fantasmas tengo suficiente para saber que no voy a tener ropa suficiente para soportar el frío que va a hacer. En ese momento no lo pensé._

 _Ron y Hermione van a venir conmigo. Hermione parece muy emocionada, dice que será una experiencia única. Ya os contaré que tal ha ido._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

1 de Noviembre de 1992

Ayer por la noche, cuando volvíamos del cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado ocurrió algo horrible. En el segundo piso, junto al baño de las chicas encontramos a la Señora Norris colgada por la cola de una argolla para antorchas y estaba petrificada. Pero eso no es todo, en la pared había escrito: “La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Temen, enemigos del heredero”. _

_Además justo cuando estábamos ahí llegó todo el mundo del comedor y Filch casi me estrangula creyendo que había sido yo. Por suerte Dumbledore le dijo que lo de su gata había sido provocado por magia negra muy avanzada. Y por asombrante que parezca Snape también salió en nuestra defensa diciendo que si nos estábamos ahí sería porque “nos encontrábamos en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno.”_

 _Malfoy dijo “Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia.” Pudo decirlo por fastidiar como de costumbre o porque sabe algo. ¿Sabéis algo de la Cámara de los Secretos?_

 _El cumpleaños de muerte fue horrible. No había más que comida podrida, la “música” soñaba como si estuviesen rayando una pizarra y hacía un frío glacial._

 _Ya os contaré si descubro algo más._

 _Os quiere,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

3 de noviembre de 1992

¡Hola!_

 _He descubierto algo. Hermione ha conseguido que Binns nos hablase sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Ha sido un momento histórico, nunca se ha visto una clase de Historia de la Magia en la que todos estuviésemos despiertos y atentos. Binns dice que según la leyenda, Slytherin antes de marcharse de Hogwarts había creado una cámara oculta que selló hasta que su heredero llegara al colegio y la abriera. Y que se dice que en el interior de la cámara hay un monstruo que sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede controlar y que lo usaría para acabar con todos los hijos de muggles, porque Slytherin no los consideraba dignos de aprender magia. Binns insiste en que no es más que un mito porque se ha registrado muchas veces el colegio y nunca se ha encontrado nada. Pero si lo piensas, es normal que no la encontrasen porque sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede abrirla._

 _Ahora sé porqué Malfoy dijo eso. ¿Creéis que podría ser él el heredero? Al fin y al cabo su familia lleva siglos en Slytherin._

 _¿Sabéis lo mejor? Que ahora corre por ahí el rumor de que yo soy el heredero de Slytherin. Todo porque llegamos antes que ellos al segundo piso en Halloween. ¿Y porqué piensan que fui yo? Ron también estaba conmigo y él es sangre limpia a diferencia de mí. Y Hermione es mi mejor amiga ¿cómo pueden pensar que quiero matar a hijos de muggles?_

 _En fin, espero veros el sábado. Ya veréis como venzo a Malfoy._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

8 de noviembre de 1992

Hola._

 _Anoche Colin Crevey fue petrificado como la Señora Norris. Creo que el heredero de Slytherin se está poniendo manos a la obra. Ayer estaba tan feliz haciendo fotos en el partido y en la fiesta de después y esta mañana me entero de esto, es impactante, aterrador. Hay que averiguar quién es el heredero y detenerle Sirius. Dicen que cuando las mandrágoras maduren se les podrá despetrificar, pero ¿y si la próxima vez mata a alguien? Primero la gata, ahora Colin, cada vez va a peor._

 _Espero que por ahí vaya todo bien._

 _Besos,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

20 de noviembre de 1992

¡Hola!_

 _Ayer por la tarde hicimos un Club de Duelo en el Gran Comedor y no os vais a creer lo que ocurrió. Me estaba batiendo contra Malfoy cuando él me lanzó una serpiente y el inútil de Lockhart la hizo volar por los aires haciendo que cayese aún más enfada y cuando se dirigía hacia Justin, de Hufflepuff, Neville que estaba a su lado empezó a hablar en_ pársel _._

 _Sinceramente, sigo viendo más a Malfoy como heredero de Slytherin que a Neville, pero ¿cómo se explica que Neville hable_ pársel _? Desde luego ahora todo el colegio piensa que es el heredero de Slytherin. He oído por los pasillos a algunos slytherins preguntándole, pero él les rehuye o lo niega. Aunque si lo piensas ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para decir que él es el causante de los ataques?_

 _Hoy ha caído una gran nevada y se ha suspendido la clase de Herbología. Ron está jugando al ajedrez mágico con Hermione, dice que te diga que cuando quieras te da la revancha y que espera que hayas practicado, Padfoot._

 _Ya os dejo, que quiero ir a enviaros esta carta antes de ir a clase de Transformaciones._

 _Harry_

 _Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado han sido petrificados. Me dirigía hacia la lechucería cuando me los he encontrado. Esto es horrible, ahora hacen apuestas para ver quién es el heredero de Slytherin, si Neville o yo. ¿Cómo pueden creer que soy yo?¿Sirius alguna vez has visto que algún asesino se quede en la escena del crimen esperando a que le descubran?_

***O-O***

 _

26 de marzo de 1993

¡Hola!_

 _Os envío un regalo para papá. Iréis a dárselo, ¿verdad?_

 _Padfoot no me puedo creer que sigas enfadado conmigo por no haber ido en Navidad. Yo también os echo de menos, pero ya te dije que era importante que me quedase aquí. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis tanto._

 _Hoy han empezado las vacaciones de Semana Santa y nos han puesto como deberes elegir las asignaturas optativas para el año que viene. Ron y yo hemos estado mirando haber si había alguna forma de evitar tener que dar Pociones, pero es obligatoria. Creo que al final cogeré Adivinación, que dicen que es más fácil que Aritmancia. ¿Qué opináis?_

 _¿Os acordáis que os dije que había encontrado un diario, pero que no tenía nada escrito? Pues el otro día descubrí como funciona. Si escribes algo, el diario contesta. Al parecer era de un chico que estudió en Hogwarts hace unos cincuenta años. Gracias a él he averiguado que la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta hace cincuenta años y que el monstruo mató a una chica. Pero también dice que él atrapó al causante. Dice que Hagrid tenía escondido una monstruo en el castillo y que fue él. Por eso le quitaron la varita. Pero él es mi amigo y el de Hermione, y Dumbledore no le habría mantenido en Hogwarts si creyese que él es el causante, ¿no creéis?  
Es todo tan complicado, quizás debería ir y preguntarle a Hagrid directamente._

 _Esta Semana voy a aprovechar para descansar, porque dentro de nada es el partido contra Hufflepuff y a la vuelta de las vacaciones Oliver volverá a intentar matarnos a entrenamientos._

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

25 de abril de 1993

Hola._

 _Ya sé que me dijisteis que no lo hiciera, pero anoche Ron y yo fuimos a ver a Hagrid. Y no pudimos averiguar mucho porque al poco de llegar nosotros, llegó Cornelius Fudge con Dumbledore para llevarse a Hagrid a Azkaban. Y luego también llegó Lucius Malfoy con una orden de todo el Consejo Escolar en la que se pedía el cese de Dumbledore. ¡Han expulsado a Dumbledore de Hogwarts! Ahora habrá muchos más ataques._

 _Antes de irse, Hagrid dijo que si queríamos deshacer todo el embrollo teníamos que seguir a las arañas. ¿No os parece extraño? De todas formas si surge la ocasión haré lo que nos ha dicho Hagrid, tengo que hacerlo por Hermione._

 _Nadie nos vio porque llevé la capa de invisibilidad de papá, aunque a veces me da la impresión de que Dumbledore es capaz de ver a través de ella._

 _¿Cuándo van a madurar las dichosas mandrágoras? Quiero a Hermione de vuelta, sin ella estamos perdidos._

 _Besos,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

25 de mayo de 1993

Hola._

 _Ayer descubrimos que el monstruo que escondía Hagrid en el castillo era una acromántula que vive en el Bosque Prohibido y que no fue ella quien mató a la chica. También hemos averiguado que las arañas temen al verdadero monstruo de Slytherin y que la chica murió en los aseos. ¿Y si esa chica nunca se hubiese ido de allí? Creo que es Myrtle la Llorona. Intentaremos averiguar algo más._

 _La verdad es que no voy a tener mucho tiempo. Hoy en Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que los exámenes empiezan el 1 de junio. Yo, como casi todos, pensaba que no iba a haber exámenes después de tantos ataques, pero la profesora dice que si no fuese a haber exámenes nos habrían mandado a casa. Tendré que estudiar hasta en las comidas. Vamos, que avisar con tan poco tiempo..._

 _Me encantaría ir a Egipto este verano con los Weasley, creo que es una buena idea. Quizás pueda venirse Hermione también._

 _¡Oh! Y hablando de Weasley... a Ron se le ha roto la varita.¿ Sabéis alguna forma de arreglarla? Hemos estado practicando Encantamientos y no le sale ningún hechizo bien, está bastante desesperado porque así es imposible que se pueda examinar._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

29 de mayo de 1993

Hola._

 _Le he pedido a Dumbledore que me dejase escribiros yo y explicaros todo lo que pasó._

 _Vaya dos añitos que llevo y siempre está Neville implicado. Creo que la próxima vez que empiece a ocurrir algo raro lo preguntaremos primero a él. De haber sabido que escuchaba las voces que sólo él podía oi, quizás habríamos descubierto antes de qué se trataba._

 _Ayer descubrimos que había un lavabo en el aseo de Myrtle que tenía una serpiente y nos dijo que por ahí es donde había visto los ojos amarillos que la mataron. Y gracias a una nota que Hermione tenía en la mano nos dimos cuenta de que esa debía de ser la entrada y que el monstruo era un basilisco. Por eso sólo el heredero de Slytherin podía controlarlo. Cuando descubrimos eso fuimos a buscar a Lockhart, que decía que iba a enfrentarse al monstruo y rescatar a Ginny, y nos encontramos con que pretendía huir, pero no se lo permitimos, le obligamos a ir con nosotros a los aseos de las chicas. Luego fui a buscar a Neville para que abriera la Cámara, seguro de que lo que la abría era la lengua_ pársel _. Y en efecto se separaron los lavabos y allí estaba la entrada._

 _Nos tiramos por el tubo que llevaba hasta la Cámara y una vez allí comenzamos a caminar sobre miles de huesos de roedores. Todo iba bien hasta que Ron se descuidó en un momento y Lockhart le quitó la varita. Intentó borrarnos la memoria, pero ya sabes que la varita de Ron desde que se rompió no funciona bien, el hechizo le rebotó y se ha borrado toda la memoria. Además provocó un derrumbamiento y quedamos Neville y yo en un lado y Ron con Lockhart en el otro._

 _Neville y yo seguimos adelante y llegamos a la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaba decorada con columnas en las que estaban esculpidas serpientes y al fondo había una gran estatua. A los pies de la estatua encontramos a Ginny. Intenté despertarla pero estaba inconsciente y junto a ella estaba el diario. No adivináis de quién era. Era de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, antes se llamaba Tom Riddle. Él estaba allí en la Cámara solo que con su aspecto de cuando tenía 16 años. Él habló con nosotros, estaba muy interesado en cómo Neville le venció cuando era pequeño. También dijo que él era mejor mago que Dumbledore y cuando yo le defendí apareció Fawkes con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Seguidamente llamó al basilisco. Neville y yo corrimos con los ojos cerrados. ¡Merlín! Pasamos tanto miedo. Ni siquiera veíamos donde pisábamos y acabamos tropezando uno con otro. Por suerte, Fawkes le picó en los ojos al basilisco y así pudimos ver. Aun así, estábamos acabados, o eso creía hasta que al ponerme el sombrero cayó de él la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, se la calvé a la serpiente y murió al instante. Me clavó un colmillo pero ya sabes que las lágrimas de fénix son curativas, así es que no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Neville cogió el colmillo, lo clavó en el diario y Riddle desapareció y Ginny se recuperó, y pudimos volver con Ron y Lockhart._

 _Además, Neville me ha dicho que quien nos impidió entrar en el tren fue un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby que al parecer servía la familia Malfoy, pero que como le admiraba mucho pues no quería que fuese a Hogwarts para que no le pasase nada._

 _Hermione se ha recuperado perfectamente, aunque está un poco apenada porque ¡han suspendido los exámenes! Creo que nunca terminaré de entenderla ¿cómo puede entristecerse por eso?_

 _A Neville, a Ron y a mí nos han dado a cada uno 200 puntos y un Premio por Servicios Especiales, ¿no es genial? Seguro que ganamos la Copa de las Casas._

 _Y para celebrar que todos se habían recuperado y que habíamos terminado con el monstruo, anoche se celebró un banquete. Creo que nunca había comido con más ganas. Hagrid llegó entrada la noche, libre de cargos._

 _Dentro de nada estaré con vosotros. Tengo muchas ganas de veros._

 _Harry_

 ** _Continuará..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** El capítulo siguiente lo subiré cuando termine de releer HP3. Y como tengo que repartir tiempo del bus en escribir otro fic que tengo en marcha y leer... pues no sé cuando lo tendré, yo creo que en un mes o menos estará.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


	3. Tercer año

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N/A:** Siento el retraso. He tenido problemas con el ordenador (3 semanas estropeado) y luego este capítulo que no lo veía y no hacía fuerza de voluntad para ponerme a escribir. Al final aquí está.
> 
> En el capítulo anterior tuve un desliz con lo del viaje de los Weasley a Egipto. Pero bueno, de todas formas van a ir todos juntos, así es que así se queda.

**Tercer Año**

Aquel año el andén 9 y ¾ estaba lleno de aurores. Las acostumbradas charlas, gritos emocionados por el reencuentro y llantos de despedida de hermanos pequeños parecían haber disminuido considerablemente. Una asesina había escapado de Azkaban, el cómo era un misterio que su padrino llevaba todo el verano rompiéndose la cabeza por resolver.

Nadie parecía ajeno a la amenaza, incluso en las conversaciones más relajadas siempre había alguien que se aseguraba de mirar constantemente por el rabillo de ojo, con miedo en la mirada, como si esperase que al girar la cabeza el rostro huesudo y demacrado de Caradoc Dearborn apareciese ante sus ojos.

Remus iba a su lado con una mano en su hombro, guiándole hacia el tren. Hermione les acompañaba hablando sin parar sobre todo lo que había leído sobre las pirámides de Egipto y haciendo que Harry corroborase sus datos con su experiencia de ese verano en Oriente.

Fueron hacia el final del tren, y se sentaron en el penúltimo compartimento. Por mucho que Harry había protestado, no había podido a convencer a Remus de que se fuera a otro vagón y le dejase charlar tranquilo con sus amigos.

Poco después llegó Ron con su baúl. Harry se extrañó de no ver a Scabbers en las manos o en el bolsillo de su amigo como de costumbre.

\- Creo que se está haciendo mayor: no le sientan bien los veranos. A finales del verano pasado se le empezó a caer el pelo en tu casa, y en Egipto, bueno, ya viste que se metió en mi cama y no hubo manera de sacarlo. Se ha pasado todo el viaje temblando y estas dos semanas parecía haberse tranquilizado, pero ha sido pisar King Cross y volver a temblar. Estoy harto de él. – explicó Ron cuando le preguntaron por su mascota.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks, un gato que había comprado en el callejón Diagón.

\- Era de mi hermano Percy, debe de tener unos 12 años.

\- ¿12 años? Eso es mucho tiempo para una rata. – dijo Remus que ya empezaba a recostarse para dormir.

Ron se encogió de hombros – Será que la hemos cuidado bien.

Debía de faltar poco para llegar a Hogsmade cuando el tren frenó súbitamente. Harry miró a Remus y no se asombró de que continuase dormido. Hacía poco que había habido luna llena. El frío comenzó a extenderse por el vagón lo sentían en su piel y lo veían en su aliento y en las ventanas congeladas. Las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en un agobiante silencio.

Se sobresaltaron cuando alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento.

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Ginny?

\- Al fin os encuentro. – dijo la menor de los Weasley sentándose entre su hermano y Hermione y recibiendo un bufido por parte del gato de ésta última – ¿Sabéis qué ocurre?

\- No… - Harry interrumpió su respuesta al ver que alguien se paraba ante su puerta y la abría lentamente.

Harry vio un ser cubierto por una capa mugrosa, bajo ella se podía apreciar una mano gris cubierta de pústulas. El ser comenzó a aspirar, Harry sintió que la tristeza le inundaba, oyó a Neville exigir una razón para que el tren se hubiese detenido y no podía estar totalmente seguro porque su visón ya empezaba a emborronarse, pero creyó ver a Neville tensarse y Remus levantarse de su asiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Hermione y a Ron mirándole preocupados.

\- Profesor Lupin, Harry se ha despertado. – anunció Hermione.

Escuchó los pasos de Remus acercarse desde el compartimento contiguo.

\- Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras? – dijo éste dándole un abrazo.

\- Bien. ¿Qué era eso? – respondió Harry.

\- Un dementor. Toma, come chocolate, te hará bien. – respondió entregándole una tableta. – Tengo que hablar con el maquinista, enseguida vuelvo.

\- ¿Cómo está Neville? – preguntó Hermione antes de que el adulto se marchara.

\- Estará perfectamente si se come el chocolate que le he dado. Harry come. – respondió antes de marcharse.

Ron y Hermione le explicaron lo que había ocurrido, cómo él y luego Neville se habían quedado rígidos hasta caer en la inconsciencia, y cómo Remus había ahuyentado al dementor. Estuvieron comentaron el error tan estúpido que había cometido Neville al salir del compartimento y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya habían llegado a Hogsmade.

***O-O***

 _

7 de septiembre de 1993

¡Hola!_

 _¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

 _Creo que Moony ya te habrá contado lo que ocurrió en el tren. ¿De verdad es imprescindible que estén vigilando el castillo? Además, si Dearborn quisiese venir aquí no creo que los dementores se lo impidiesen, ¿quién dice que igual que los burló una vez, no lo pueda hacer otra? No me gustan esos seres._

 _Cambiando de tema… Hoy ha sido un día interesante y he estado todo el tiempo acordándome de ti. He tenido mi primera clase de Adivinación. ¿Mi impresión? La profesora Trelawney está como una regadera. Y te he visto en mi taza de té, Trelawney decía que era un_ Grim _y no veas la escenita que ha montado, pero yo sabía que eras tú. De todas formas no me creo mucho esto de la adivinación, a esta profesora le encanta presagiar desgracias. No es que lo diga yo sólo. Cuando hemos llegado a clase de Transformaciones la profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que cada año predice que un alumno va a morir. Aun así mis compañeros llevan todo el día mirándome como si fuese a caerme muerto en cualquier momento. No es nada agradable._

 _La clase de Transformaciones de hoy me ha hecho pensar si no podrías estas Navidades enseñarme cómo convertirme en animago y luego poner en práctica tus consejos cuando vuelva a Hogwarts y pueda hacer magia. McGonagall dice que es difícil y que no cualquier mago puede hacerlo, pero a mí me gustaría mucho. Papá y tú sois animagos._

 _Por la tarde hemos tenido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid estaba muy nervioso, pero yo creo que lo ha hecho bien, si Malfoy no lo hubiese estropeado todo habría dado una clase perfecta. Hemos visto hipogrifos, como ya sabrás son muy orgullosos, y cómo yo he conseguido montar en uno de ellos (tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, prefiero la escoba), Malfoy se ha picado y ha insultado al hipogrifo después, y cómo que al bicho no le ha sentado muy bien. Debe de estar todavía en la enfermería, porque no ha bajado a cenar._

 _Piénsate lo que te he dicho y suerte con la caza de Dearborn._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

10 de septiembre de 1993

Hola Padfoot!_

 _Hoy te escribo para comentarte la mejor clase que he tenido de Defensa desde que entré en Hogwarts. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de Moony, yo lo estoy. Anda que no puso pegas para aceptar el trabajo. ¿Recuerdas todo el chantaje emocional que tuvimos que hacerle para que aceptara? Pues creo que nos está muy agradecido. Nunca he visto a nadie dar una clase con tanta soltura. Su clase ha sido divertida, amena y, claro, educativa. El tema han sido los boggarts. Al parecer encontró uno en la sala de profesores y decidió adelantar esa clase, aunque nos toca mucho más adelante. Y de camino a la sala de profesores nos ha enseñado un hechizo que ha hecho que Peeves acabase con un chicle en la nariz. A mi me ha salido un dementor, por un momento he sentido los efectos de uno real, pero al final he conseguido hacer el hechizo y he cambiado su túnica por las cortinas de la cocina de la señora Weasley y su piel en vez pústulas tenía florecillas._

 _Me ha gustado mucho esta clase, aunque al final ha terminado de un modo un poco brusco, cuando ha sido el turno de Neville, Moony se lo ha impedido. Supongo que por si aparecía quien-tú-sabes._

 _Menos mal que esa clase ha sido por la tarde, así he podido olvidar lo mal que ha terminado la mañana. Hemos tenido Pociones, y como Malfoy tenía el brazo en cabestrillo Snape nos ha obligado a mí y a Ron a ayudarle a cortar y pelar los ingredientes para la poción para encoger. Además Snape está cada vez más cruel. Hoy, como de costumbre, a Neville no le ha salido bien la poción y le ha hecho rectificarla y le ha amenazado con dársela a su sapo para ver si ya le había salido bien. De no ser porque Hermione estaba cerca de la zona de Slytherin y le ha echado un cable el sapo estaría muerto. Filch estaría orgulloso de los castigos que le da por impartir ahora a Quejicus._

 _Cuídate mucho, Padfoot. He leído el periódico, a ver si la próxima vez tenéis más suerte y la cogéis._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

14 de octubre de 1993

Hoy he tenido entrenamiento. Wood está un poco desesperado por ganar y le comprendo, es su último año y estos dos últimos años hemos estado muy cerca de ganar, de no ser por los ‘incidentes’ que me han impedido jugar, es probable que ya hubiésemos conseguido la Copa de Quidditch. A ver si este año no pasa nada extraño._

 _Al volver a la Sala común he visto que ya han puesto el anuncio para la salida a Hogsmade. Será en Halloween._

 _Moony sigue haciendo clases apasionantes y Snape está más insoportable que nunca. Si quieres saber mi opinión creo que no le hace gracia que Remus le haya quitado el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

6 de noviembre de 1993

El partido ha sido desastroso. Como ya te conté los cobardes de Slytherin se retiraron poniendo como excusa que Draco tenía el brazo mal, y al final hemos jugado contra Hufflepuff. _

_Peeves ha tenido la feliz idea de despertarme hoy a las cuatro y media de la mañana y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. De modo que entre los nervios que tengo siempre antes del partido y el sueño no es que estuviese en muy buenas condiciones. De todas formas con la pedazo tormenta que nos esperaba he tenido que abrir los ojos y espabilarme. Parecía que estaban echando cubos de agua, veía nada hasta que en un tiempo muerto Hermione me ha hecho un hechizo para impermeabilizar mis gafas. Pero no ha servido de mucho. He visto la snitch, estaba a unos centímetros de cogerla cuando han aparecido un montón de dementores y me he caído de la escoba. Dicen que Dumbledore paró mi caída, así es que no te preocupes, me tengo que quedar el fin de semana en la enfermería, pero estoy bien. Habría sido un milagro que este año no pasase por la enfermería._

 _Nuevamente hemos perdido, Diggori cogió la snitch cuando yo estaba cayendo, y el Sauce Boxeador ha hecho mi escoba papilla._

 _Dicen que el director está muy enfadado y ha echado a todos los dementores. Total, para lo que servían, Dearborn les pasó en Halloween. Si me dan a elegir, prefiero los trols que han puesto en la puerta de Slytherin._

 _He hablado con Moony. No quiero que los dementores vuelvan a estropearme otro partido y como al parecer les gusta mucho mi alma, es mejor que aprenda a defenderme de ellos. Cueste lo que cueste quiero aprender ha hacerlo. Lo necesito. Dejaremos lo del animago para más adelante. De todas formas, tú también estas muy ocupado._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

4 de diciembre de 1993

Padfoot, por favor. ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Y no me digas que es por los dementores, también estaban en Halloween y no me pasó nada.   
¿Por qué puede ir todo el mundo menos yo? No pienso quedarme aquí a ver las horas pasar con Longbottom y los de primero y segundo. ¡No es justo!  
Por favor, Sirius. No me hagas esto._

***O-O***

 _

6 de febrero de 1994

Hola._

 _La_ Saeta de Fuego _es genial. Ya la había probado en los entrenamientos, pero al competir en el partido por la snitch he podido comprobar hasta que punto estoy en ventaja._

 _Hemos ganado el partido y además a Malfoy le ha caído un buen castigo. Yo iba a por la snitch cuando cuatro dementores han aparecido en el campo y les he lanzado un patronus y me ha salido bastante bien. Pero al final resulta que no eran dementores, sino el estúpido de Malfoy junto con sus dos gorilas y Flint que se habían disfrazado para intentar sabotearme. Al final el susto se lo han llevado ellos y yo he cogido la snitch._

 _Estoy muy contento. Hemos ganado y ahora puedo decir que mis clases extra con Moony están dando sus frutos, ¿no crees?_

 _¿Tenéis alguna pista de Dearborn? Ayer volvió a entrar en el castillo. Ron dice que la vio rasgar el dosel de su cama y cuando nos levantamos todas sus cosas estaban revueltas. ¿Qué podría tener esa asesina contra Ron?_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

12 de febrero de 1994

Hola, Padfoot._

 _Sé que estuvo mal engañaros, pero ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? No hace falta que contestes porque está bien claro: habrías utilizado el mapa. Vosotros lo creasteis, así es que debéis de haber recorrido todos esos pasadizos. Quería ir a Hogsmade y cuando los gemelos me dieron el mapa y vi que además lo habíais hecho Moony, tú, papá no pude resistirme._

 _Vamos, Padfoot, si no me ha pasado nada. Y deberías haber visto la cara de Quejicus cuando intentó leer el mapa y lo que obtuvo fueron vuestros insultos._

 _Perdóname, por favor._

 _Harry_

PD: Hagrid ha perdido el juicio de Buckbeak.

***O-O***

 _

26 de marzo de 1994

Hola_

 _¿Todo bien por ahí?_

 _No sé si tendrás tiempo de ir mañana a ver a papá, pero si vas. ¿Le podrás llevar esto que le compré?_

 _No sabía si enviártelo, porque no quiero que vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo por lo del mapa. No he vuelto a escaparme a Hogsmade. Te lo prometo. Lo compré todo el día de la salida._

 _Hogwarts si que es un sitio peligroso ahora. Tengo más escolta que Malfoy con sus gorilas. Todo Gryffindor se ha propuesto protegerme. No me dejan ir solo ni al baño. La verdad es que comienzo a cansarme, se protegerme sólo. Estoy deseando que llegue ya el partido contra Slytherin. Esto es una tortura. No hay día que Wood no me repita que no coja la snitch a no ser que llevemos una ventaja de cincuenta puntos._

 _Y por si no fuera poco con los entrenamientos, los profesores se han puesto de acuerdo para ponernos un montón de deberes. Ron está ayudando a Hagrid con la apelación del juicio de Buckbeak y Hermione de vez en cuando le ayuda y el resto del tiempo nos está azuzando para que estudiemos, estudiemos y estudiemos._

 _Que ganas tengo de que lleguen las vacaciones._

 _Besos,_

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

17 de abril de 1994

¡Hola!_

 _¡Hemos ganado!_

 _Quizás Moony ya te lo dijera ayer, pero ahora te lo cuento yo. Ayer no pude escribir por razones obvias. Menuda fiesta._

 _Ha sido un partido duro y muy muy sucio. Uno de los bateadores de Slytherin ha dado con el bate a Alice, luego George le ha dado a él un codazo en la cara. Cada vez que marcábamos un tanto Fred y George tenían que escoltar a quien había marcado para que no le atacasen y en uno de esos momentos los bateadores de Slytherin le han lanzado las dos bludgers a Wood al estómago, no sé cómo se ha conseguido mantenerse en la escoba. La primera vez que he ido a por la snitch Malfoy me ha cogido de las cerdas de la escoba. Eso ha sido el colmo. Hooch se ha pasado el partido pitando faltas y repartiendo penaltis. Al final he conseguido coger la snitch, pero por muy poco, porque justo un momento antes me había tenido que lanzar a toda velocidad para cortarles el paso a todo el equipo de Slytherin que iba a por Angelina._

 _Creo que el momento en que Dumbledore nos ha entregado la copa ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida. Wood estaba llorando de la emoción, todo el mundo gritando, hasta Percy saltaba como un loco._

 _Ojala hubieses podido venir a verlo. Ha sido un partido único, incluso McGonagall dejó de decirle a Lee que fuese imparcial y se le unió a gritar a los slytherins._

 _Espero que atrapéis a Dearborn pronto. Te he echado mucho de menos._

 _Harry_

***O-O***

 _

10 de junio de 1994

Hola._

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Ron ya tiene la pierna casi curada y está de buen humor. Dice que si vamos juntos a los Mundiales de Quidditch._

 _Me alegro de que al final hayáis conseguido coger a Dearborn, aunque después de que casi nos besase un dementor a Hermione y a mí no puedo evitar sentir cierta compasión por ella. Menos mal que Moony te avisó con un_ Patronus _en cuanto cogimos a Dearborn en la Casa de los Gritos. Llegáis un minuto más tarde y estaríamos muertos. Mi_ Patronus _necesita más entrenamientos, aunque tienes que reconocer que conseguí repeler a muchos._

 _¿Cómo alguien con tan poco seso puede ser tan escurridizo? Por culpa de mi descuido Colagusano volvió a escapar. Debí prever que intentaría coger la varita de Moony, pero nunca había a Moony así. Él todavía está en la enfermería. Dice que va a dimitir, que los padres escribirán pidiendo que se vaya. Yo le he dicho que seguro que Dumbledore le defenderá, pero no entra en razón. Quizás tú puedes convencerle._

 _Ya te contaré que tal me han salido los exámenes. Nos vemos el 18 de junio en King’s Croos._

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

 _Harry_

 ** _Continuará..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** El final me ha costado mucho. Finalmente he decidido que sin tener que salvar a Sirius, Dumbledore no les hubiese dicho que retrocediesen en el tiempo sólo para salvar a Buckbeak. Lo siento por él.
> 
> Caradoc Dearborn es miembro de la orden del Fénix y se dice que desapareció, se supone que está muerta, pero yo la he puesto como que fue quien delató a los Longbottom y al final la cazaron.
> 
> Mi explicación para Colagusano es que ocurrió todo igual salvo que en los libros, sólo que si se puede coger testimonio de los Potter por muy mal que estén sus mentes, con un Legilimens.
> 
> Neville no ha tenido mucha participación esta vez, pero es que no podía estrujarme hoy más el cerebro.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
